Achilles (New Earth)
| Universe = Earth-Two; Earth-One; New Earth | BaseOfOperations = Mobile | Gender = Male | Height = 6'4" | Height2 = DC Comics Encyclopedia 2008 | Weight = 285 lbs | Weight2 = | Eyes = | Hair = Brown | Hair2 = Black | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = Greek | AlienRace = Demigod | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Warrior, Soldier, Lord of Magic | Education = | PlaceOfBirth = Greece | Creators = | First = Wonder Woman Vol 1 9 | Death = Wonder Woman Vol 2 33 | HistoryText = Achilles was a famous Greek hero, considered (at least by himself) the greatest warrior of all Greece. He fought against the Prince Hector of Troy and killed him during the Trojan War. He and his beloved Patroclus fought side by side bravely, but Patroclus perished first, provoking Achilles' legendary rage against the Trojans. Later in the same war, Achilles killed the Amazon captain Penthesilea, but then was killed by Prince Paris of Troy, Hector's younger brother, with an arrow in his only vulnerable spot, his heel. Known for his bravery, the essence of Achilles bestows great courage upon the super-hero known as Captain Marvel. Pre-Crisis Earth-Two Achilles gathered a huge army of Greek warriors to fight Amazons in their city of Amazonia because Amazons were allies of the Trojans against the Greeks in the Trojan War. To further complicate, the Amazons were away hunting husbands (a yearly custom). Until they return, it would not be possible to defend the city walls. Wonder Woman met Amazon queen and her mother Hippolyte when she was not born yet. She was back in ancient times long before the Amazons went to Paradise Island. Diana proposed that Hippolyte send the Amazons back while she would delay Achilles until the queen was ready. In the meantime, Diana rode alone to the Greeks, daring Achilles to fight her. Odysseus, friend of Achilles, suspected Diana and ordered her to be tied up and carried to Achilles. Achilles mocked the princess's boldness, but she broke free from her bonds, surprised him, who considered her stronger than Hercules. Diana challenged him to a duel of swords before the walls of Amazonia, which Achilles accepted, but was defeated in combat. This left Achilles' men furious and they attacked Wonder Woman, but the Amazons, summoned by Queen's messengers, hurried home with their reluctant husbands, joining the battle. The women defeated the Greek warriors, and they, along with Achilles, fled Amazonia. Earth-One Achilles the Super-Warrior destroyed with a giant spear the stone wall of a city enslaved by a tyrant. When Achilles was born in 1300 BCE , his mother dipped him into the River Styx and its magic waters made him invulnerable. She was guided by the great Oracle of Delphi. During a time travel, Lois Lane goes to Greece in the year 500 BCE, when she met and fell in love with Achilles, the greatest hero in the country who always fought against evil and injustice. With his invulnerable body, Achilles saved her from being killed by the swords and arrows thrown by a bunch of men. Later, Lois would also save him after being bitten by a snake in his heel shortly after he killed a dragon. Lois likened Achilles to Superman, both for his strength and courage, and because he also had his own Kryptonite, the Achilles' heel. Achilles was one of the Greek leaders in the Trojan War. He seemed impervious to all enemy's weapons. But his mother had held him by one heel when she dipped him. That heel was still vulnerable, and when Achilles was struck by a poisoned arrow, he died in the arms of the fellow hero Ajax. Achilles was killed by Paris, Prince of Troy. After his death Achilles ascended Mount Olympus and began to live among the Gods. When the mighty Hercules (Roger Tate) asked the gods for help in order to defeat Superman, Achilles gave him the power of invulnerability, but also his weakness, the vulnerable heel. The god Achilles also gave his gift (and his weakness again) to Zha-Vam, an artificial being created by the Gods to be their champion and a rival of Superman. | Powers = * : The ability to live on forever as he is a soldier and embodies all the ideas of a perfect soldier fighting the good fight. He is ageless and if ever killed he can be reborn again to continue on his fight. * : Achilles is invulnerable, except for a spot around his heel. This proved his undoing. * : He is always supported by an innate and harmonious presence of good will and strength of perseverance that he never backs down from a challenge. * : Achilles imparts the gift of Courage to the various members of the Marvel Family and the power of Invulnerability to Hercules (Roger Tate) and Zha-Vam. | Abilities = * * * | Strength = | Weaknesses = * Achilles Heel: He was invulnerable over his entire body because he was bathed in the river Styx by his mother everywhere except the right heel where he was being held from. Prince Paris of Troy killed him by attacking this weak spot. | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * * Four years prior to the 1944 introduction of the Earth-Two version of Achilles by William Moulton Marston and Harry G. Peter in , Fawcett Publications introduced their own version of Achilles in Earth-S continuity in by Bill Parker and C.C. Beck. * Achilles and his best friend Patroclus, as already believed in ancient times, were lovers. | Trivia = | DC = None | Wikipedia = None | Links = }} Category:Military Characters Category:Bisexual Characters Category:Vulnerability